Danger Kills Pain
by Bearandthebigbluebox
Summary: Rose and the human doctor reminisce about their times in their original world and decide to start adventuring again. The doctor doesn't know why Rose wants to start living on the edge though. Started off nice, but is probably going to get darker.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose..." the Doctor grumbled as he reached across their bed, only to be met with empty sheets.

"Over here, honey."

He sat up groggily to see Rose standing by their dresser, pulling a shirt over her head.

"Going to go shopping with mum for a few hours. I thought I'd let you sleep in. Big day today and I know you'd rather not spend the first half of it with my mum." She giggled, giving him her tongue in teeth smile.

Big day today... The Doctor struggled to come up with what today could be. He cursed his half human biology for his sleep induced half functioning brain.

Rose sighed before walking over and bending down to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Six years ago, you said 'Run' to me in Heinriks basement."

"Ohhhh... OH. Yes, of course. I knew that. "

"Uh huh" she said sarcastically. "I'll be back in a few hours. You can figure out how we're gonna celebrate while I'm gone, yeah?"

"Course" he said, realizing the implied threat if he didn't.

"Love you, Doctor" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door, just a bit frustrated.

Six years... The doctor thought as he got out of bed and stretched. He started cleaning up their flat as his mind wondered. Six years ago she was still very much a teenager. His Rose Tyler, all eyeliner and bleached blonde hair. She had changed so much in six years. She had let her natural, dirty blonde hair grow out before cutting it into a sleek bob. She hardly ever wore makeup now, and her clothes were professional enough for her office job at Torchwood. Once the Doctor had come to this universe he insisted on her not putting herself in danger anymore as a field agent. Long gone were their days of recklessly running around the stars. Sure, they still traveled in their tardis, but they always picked safe destinations. They realized they had been blessed with one last chance to be together, and they were not going to be separated again.

The Doctor, having cleaned their flat to what he knew to be Rose's satisfaction, began to plan for this evening. He was struck with an idea, and ran out to the store, still in his jim-jams and slippers. When he returned, it was a quarter past eleven in the morning and he started to prepare lunch. He chopped the potatoes carefully, slipping them in the pot of frying oil he'd placed on the stove. As the chips were frying, he pulled out their wedding pictures. The Doctor and Rose had been married in a quiet little chapel in Scotland, with just her family as guests. He smiled at the memory of how beautiful she looked, tears running down her face as she smiled up at him. He had been so afraid of domestics at first, but she had been equally understanding. Beginning with separate rooms at the Tyler mansion, they had gradually gone to a single room, then their own flat. It had been a full year since he arrived that they even made love. It had been worth it though. The feel of her soft skin, and the sounds she made as he bit her neck...

The Doctor was pulled out of his reminiscing by a strange smell. Realizing what it was, he raced to the stove to see his chips ruined and floating pathetically in the burnt oil.

"Noooo..." He moaned and ran his greasy fingers through his hair, making it stick up more than it usually did, in wild looking spikes.

Just then the front door opened, and Rose walked in to see him looking completely flustered in the kitchen with something on the pot smoking.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Doctor, I thought we'd been over this. No using the stove unless I'm here. "

He sighed "I know, I just thought I'd surprise you. I was making chips. Just like our first date. "

She melted at his sad puppy dog face and hugged him tightly.

"Well go out and get them, yeah? No big deal." She smiled brightly.

He pulled her closer for a peck on the lips.

"I love you. Truly I do. "

She giggled again, "I know."

With that she made her way to their room, shopping bags on both arms while the Doctor threw out the bad chips. When she returned she was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a Union Jack tshirt, like the one she wore when he still had big ears and a northern accent.

"You know I always did love that look on you".

She smiled up at him and then with a mischievous glint in her eyes said "I think we should have a throw back day. Chips, union jacks, leather jackets and causing trouble. Just like when we first met."

His grin was manic as he ran into their bedroom and dressed like he had in his previous regeneration. When he came out, Rose oohed at his appearance and general level of badassery.

"Rose Tyler, you and me are going to make Pete's World ours."


	2. Chapter 2

After they had stopped at a local restaurant to get their chips, Rose and the Doctor drove over to the Tyler mansion where they kept the tardis. They were greeted at the gate by Tony, who had been riding his bike outside!

"Rosie! Doctor!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"Hey buddy" she said, pulling him in for a hug.

"What are you doing here? You usually only come for Sunday supper!"

The Doctor spoke up this time "Rose and I are going on a special adventure just the two of us. But when we get back, we promise to take you somewhere fun!"

The little boy grinned ear to ear, running up to hug the Doctor's leg. The Doctor held his hand while the three of them walked to the shed in the backyard. They parked the tardis there for safekeeping, since there wasn't much room for her in their small flat. After they had said their goodbyes to Tony, Rose and the Doctor went inside the tardis, immediately apologizing for the time it had been since they'd last visited her. Lighting up in what could only be forgiveness and happiness, the tardis welcomed the couple back.

"Forwards or backwards?" The Doctor asked.

"Definitely forwards!"

When he began to press buttons and pull levers, Rose walked past him and muttered to the ship, "He thinks he's so impressive."

He turned around quickly and grabbed her by the waist, bending down and whispering in her ear gruffly, "I am so impressive."

Her heart thundered in her chest at his touch but just as suddenly as he had grabbed her, the Doctor let her go with a smirk before turning back around to pilot the ship. Rose rolled her eyes at him, but secretly she was pleased to be doing something possibly dangerous. With what she had been dealing with recently, she didn't want to live her normal life anymore. She wanted to run and explore, cause trouble and save the day. She would never tell the Doctor this, she couldn't. He would be horrified by her thoughts, but ever more at the cause of them. She was just glad he had believed her excuse about the good old times. As the tardis landed with a thud she got excited. Thousands of possibilities lay outside the door, just waiting for them. They grinned at each other before joining their hands and walking out the door. Little did they know, their recently mundane lives were about to be completely changed.


	3. Chapter 3

The creatures walking around were humanoids. They had lilac skin and shimmering hair, but they were humanoids all the same. The doctor and Rose looked at each other and smiled. Hand in hand, they entered the throng of purple people and tried to get a feel for this planet. All of them seemed to be going towards one building in particular. It was large and dome- shaped and made almost entirely out of what seemed to be obsidian. Raising her eyebrows, Rose silently asked the doctor if they should go, to which he consented with a shrug. When they neared the building, they saw the guards out front. They tried walking in without giving them a second chance, but the muscular men with cropped hair crossed their spears in front of them.

"You. This way. "One said, pointing towards the side of the building.

They walked off that way while the guards each pulled a necklace off and held it over the doctor and roses heads. They were a small crystal lenses hung from a leather string, and the guards watched intently as the one above Rose swung in a different direction as the doctors. Nodding at each other, the guards suddenly grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the building kicking and screaming.

"Rose!" The doctor called as he ran after them.

While they had been off with the guards, two new ones had taken their place and they refused to let him through the door. Frustrated and just a bit scared, he confronted one of the aliens in line. She looked up at him curiously before smiling at him with a calmness that was almost irritating.

"Excuse me, but what is everyone going in there for?"

She stopped smiling to answer him.

"Only the women go in there. It is the fertility center."

"My friend, they took her in there." he said, trying to make her understand his urgency through her voice.

"Then congratulations. I'm sure she will be excellent at birthing. "

"And how exactly, if you don't mind me asking, do you give birth?"

"The young incubate for a period of ten hours before using the mothers stomach lining for food and clawing their way out." she said, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. She smiled again.

The doctor went pale as he thought of that happening to his poor Rose. He ran harder than he ever had back to the building to try to find another entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose became vaguely aware of her surroundings as her eyelids fluttered open. _Smells like a hospital_, she thought and opened her eyes fully to see white walls and medical equipment. _Okay definitely a hospital of some kind_. She looked at the bed she was laying on and the straps holding her feet and hands to it._ A hospital that I'm stuck in. Even better_. Just then one of the aliens in a long lab coat walked up to her. She was smiling at her with the utmost sincerity and even reached down to stroke Rose's hair. She flinched back from her touch, but the woman's smile didn't waver.

"Hello. I'm doctor Ya'kha. It is our pleasure to welcome you to our planet and an honor that you are participating in our studies."

"Not like I had much of a choice" Rose mumbled grumpily, gesturing to her tied up extremities.

"Oh those are for the babies' safety. You see when the insemination process begins, some females twitch and things can get complicated." The doctor explained calmly.

Rose became so still for a moment that she worried the doctor.

"What do you mean, babies?"

"This is a fertilization center. Our race is sterile you see. If we do not inseminate our females artificially, we would die out."

"Oh… You're not gonna do any weird experimentation on me, yeah?"

"Of course not. We simply fertilize, then send you on your way. We have collected the genes of almost every race across the stars and it is our pleasure to provide you with whichever one you choose."

"But how does that help your race?"

"Oh human eggs aren't compatible. But we believe every female should get the chance to be a mother and it is our duty to provide that. So what shall it be? Human I suppose?"

Rose's adrenaline that came with being captured faded, replaced with something much more dangerous; hope.

"Can I take a look at your database? I'm looking for something in particular..."


	5. Chapter 5

Staring at the computer screen, Rose typed in the parameters for the race she was looking for. Two hearts, respiratory bypass system, life span over 1,000 years. Her heart pounded in her chest as the database pulled up one species: Thetans. She clicked on their profile and found an anatomical diagram of them. They looked perfectly human. And they were comparable with humans. Rose almost wanted to cry with relief. There were a version of the timelords in this universe, and she could get pregnant with their children. At that point she did start crying. They had been trying for so long, but the Doctor and her just couldn't. He had assured her that it would just take time, but Rose hadn't been so sure. She had secretly had one of the best researchers at Torchwood, a brilliant woman named Toshiko, scan their DNAs and she had confirmed her fears. Rose had learned only a week ago and it had been the hardest week of her life. She didn't want to lie to her Doctor, but she knew how badly he wanted kids. And she did too. It hurt knowing she couldn't give them what they both wanted. She raced back to the room where the medical doctor sat waiting for her. She knew what she had to do.


End file.
